Silent Blood
by 33ppoppo33
Summary: "kau adalah takdirku, kau takkan pernah bisa menolaknya"/"hmm… manis, darahmu sangat manis. Aku sangat menyukainya…"/"kau adalah inang-ku"/vampire kyu/human min/hope u like this sign : ppoppo
1. closer and closer

**SILENT BLOOD**

**By : 33ppoppo33**

sebelum membacanya saya peringatkan karena ff ini tak sesuai EYD karena saya tak mau berpusing ria memikirkan aturan itu. Dan untuk anak dibawah umur dilarang membacanya karena mengandung aktivitas khusus dewasa, yaoi, smut dan lainnya. Saya sudah peringatkan, kalau masih ngotot membaca saya tak tanggung jawab dengan akibatnya.

Cast : kyumin-Kyuhyun milik Sungmin dan Sungmin milik Kyuhyun-titik !. Mereka bukan punya saya, tapi Cuma minjam nama mereka untuk jadi tokoh cerita saya. Dan cerita ini murni milik dari hasil ciptaan saya sendiri. Ahh ya, ini GS. Bukannya berniat melecehkan atau apapun tentang Sungmin oppa, tapi saya hanya pinjam nama mereka agar readers semua bisa meresapi feel cerita ini.

**Peringatan lain, sepertinya masih banyak typo yang bertebaran. Maaf g bisa edit sekarang karena keterbatasan waktu.**

**33ppoppo33**

Author POV

SMA SANO, siang ini terlihat begitu lengang. Mengingat para murid sedang berada dalam ruang kelas dan tengah mendengarkan para guru menerangkan pelajaran. Tapi tidak di salah satu koridor bangunan bertingkat tiga itu. Siswa yang tengah berjalan santai-siswa tahun ke dua-terbukti dengan dasi berwarna merah yang melingkari lehernya. Tanpa menghiraukan seorang siswi yang baru saja keluar dari ruangan penyimpanan alat-alat olah raga dan berniat berbalik namun-…

BRRUUUKKK…

"Uggh.."

"Gwenchana..?"

"…"

Gadis itu mendongak menatap pemilik tangan yang terulur kearahnya. Lalu matanya beralih pada tangan yang berada tepat di depan wajahnya.

"Aku tau bahwa wajahku memang sangat tampan. Tapi, tak usah memandangku seperti itu."

"Tcih…"

Sambil merengut tak suka, Sungmin-gadis berambut gold sebahu-yang terjatuh setelah tak sengaja bertabrakan dengan namja di hadapannya ini berdiri dari duduknya. Sejenak menepuk-nepuk celana olahraga merahnya yang kotor akibat debu. Tanpa melihat ataupun mengucapkan maaf, Sungmin berlalu meninggalkan namja yang menyeringai di belakangnya.

"Apa benar dia inangku ?"

**33ppoppo33**

"Kau bodoh atau hanya main-main, hah ? sudah setahun kau berada di sekitarnya, tak ada kemajuan sedikitpun ?"

Zhoumi berkacak pinggang di hadapan dongsaeng-nya itu. Sementara yang di nasehati hanya bersiul-siul ria dan terlihat tak peduli.

"Aku tak tau bagaimana cara mendapatkannya hyung."

"Heh ? alasanmu saja ! bagaimana bisa manusia tak tertarik padamu akibat feromon-mu itu ?"

"Kau bodoh ya hyung, dia keturunan hunter…"

"Eh ? keturunan hunter ?"

"Ne. Ayahnya adalah mantan hunter-pemburu vampire yang melanggar kesepakatan antara manusia dan vampire…"

"Jadi begitu ya… hmm… ini memang akan menjadi masalah rumit…"

"Nah, kau sendiri mengaku rumit. Jadi jangan menyalahkanku lagi jika hingga sekarang aku tak berhasil mendekati inang-ku sendiri."

"Apa kau melihat gelagat dia akan meneruskan jejak ayahnya ?"

Bukannya melawan keluhan Kyuhyun, zhoumi malah melontarkan pertanyaan yang terlintas di otaknya.

"Sepertinya tidak. Sejauh yang aku tau.. ayah dan ibunya merahasiakan tentang identitas asli mereka terhadap anak-anaknya…"

"Itu akan lebih bagus. Tapi bagaimanapun juga, darah hunter mengalir dalam tubuh gadis itu. Ahh ! itu akan semakin mempermudah jalanmu untuk mendapatkan inang-mu kyu !"

Zhoumi menyeringai lebar sambil memarkan kedua taringnya.

"Karena keistimewaan para hunter maksudmu hyung ?"

"Ne. Ada gen yang mengalir dalam darah para hunter hingga mereka akan kebal dari rasa sakit akibat gigitan kita.."

"Tapi itu tak menjanjikan bagiku menaklukan gadis itu dengan mudah.."

"Huh, kau sudah pesimis duluan. Tentu saja kau merasa sulit untuk meraih inang-mu !"

"Aish hyung ! Bisakah sehari saja kau tak menghakimiku ?"

"Aku akan berhenti menghakimimu jika kau berhasil mendapatkan gadis itu dan menjadikannya inang-mu."

"Aku pegang janjimu hyung !"

**33ppoppo33**

Dengan kesal, Kyuhyun membanting pintu ruangan OSIS itu setelah menuntuskan perdebatannya dengan zhoumi. Lalu berjalan pelan di sepanjang koridor sekolah. Pikirannya melayang-layang pada sosok yang mau tak mau harus di milikinya agar mempertahankan eksistensinya di dunia. Sudah lama dia tak meminum darah manusia. Salahkan taruhan bodohnya dengan sang noona-Hyukie-bahwa dia takkan meminum darah manusia sebelum menaklukkan inang-nya.

CKLIIT.. suara decitan gagang pintu merusak acara melamun Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun-ssi..? Kau kenapa malah berjalan santai ?"

"Eoh ? Kibum-ssi. Aku baru saja kembali dari toilet. Karena merasa tak enak badan makanya aku ke toilet, selain ingin buang air kecil aku juga merasa seperti ingin muntah.."

Dusta Kyuhyun dengan lancar. Salahkan kulitnya yang tergolong sangat pucat hingga siapapun akan percaya jika dia berbohong dengan alasan sakit.

"Oh.. Kalau begitu kau istirahat saja di ruang kesehatan ini. Sekalian kau bantu aku menemani noona-ku. Dia pingsan karena kelelah berolah raga. Padahal tadi pagi dia tak sarapan dan memaksakan diri bermain volley…"

Terang Kibum-classmate Kyuhyun-yang merupakan yeodongsaeng Sungmin. Diam-diam Kyuhyun menyeringai lebar.

"Ahh ne… Kalau begitu aku minta tolong kau jelaskan pada sonsaengnim bahwa aku berada di ruang kesehatan. Lagipula.. kau salah satu asisten perawat UKS kan ?"

"Ne. Sayang nari saem sedang keluar karena ada panggilan darurat di rumah sakit pusat. Katanya ada kecelakaan beruntun di jalan lereng gunung beberapa jam lalu.."

"Mmm…"

"Aku kembali ke kelas ya.."

Ujar Kibum sambil melambai tanpa dosa pada Kyuhyun. Yeoja itu memburu langkahnya menuju kelasnya-tak mau ketinggalan pelajaran.

"Sepertinya keberuntungan sedang berpihak padaku."

Desis Kyuhyun seperti angin lalu dan segera masuk ke dalam ruangan yang langsung menguarkan bau alcohol-walaupun hanya samar, salahkan indra penciuman Kyuhyun yang sangat tajam dan sensitive.

"Kenapa kau masuk lagi, Kibummie..?"

"…"

Kyuhyun memilih diam dan berjalan tanpa menimbulkan suara ke arah ranjang di samping ranjang yang telah di tempati Sungmin.

"Eh ?"

Sungmin mengangkat satu alisnya saat mendapati Kyuhyun yang berbaring di ranjang sebelah.

"Kibum sudah kembali ke kelas, noona."

"Oh.."

Kembali Sungmin menutup matanya dengan lengan kanannya, berusaha untuk kembali memejamkan matanya. Kembali keheningan meliputi ruangan yang serba putih itu-terlihat seperti ruangan rawat inap di rumah sakit namun dalam ukuran mini.

'Sekecil apapun kesempatan yang kau dapat, manfaatkan ! Semakin lama kau mendapatkan inang, maka kondisi tubuhmu akan melemah dan kekuatanmu berkurang..', Kembali nasehat rutin zhoumi terngiang di pikiran Kyuhyun. Membuatnya galaw#bertia baru, ternyata vampire juga bisa galaw

"Daya tahan tubuhmu lemah ya noona ?"

"…"

Tak ada tanggapan, membuat Kyuhyun penasaran dan beranjak ke ranjang yang di tempati Sungmin. Dengan pelan, Kyuhyun merendahkan wajahnya hingga sedekat mungkin dengan wajah gadis itu.

"EH !"

Mata Sungmin membulat kaget mendapati wajah yang sedang serius itu begitu dekat dengannya.

"A..Apa-apaan kau ?"

Sungmin berusaha mendorong Kyuhyun agar menjauh darinya, namun namja itu tak bergeming dan semakin mempererat cekalannya pada kedua pergelangan Sungmin diatas kepala gadis itu.

"Sssttt.."

Desis Kyuhyun sambil menempelkan telunjuknya di bibir Sungmin. Gadis itu langsung diam, kaku karena masih kaget saat merasakan orang lain menyentuhnya.

"Ni… Wo burang shi…"

"He..?"

"…"

Kyuhyun semakin menyeringai mendapati wajah bingung Sungmin. Memperkecil jarak wajah mereka sambil membisikkan mantra-mantra yang awam bagi Sungmin.

"Nngh.."

Sungmin melenguh saat merasakan sesuatu yang basah dan hangat menyapu cuping telinganya.

"Hmm… Fresh sport ?"

Gumam Kyuhyun sambil melanjutkan aktivitasnya menikmati telinga inang miliknya. Entahlah… Ada kesenangan tersendiri baginya menggoda gadis bernama Sungmin yang sudah berada di bawah kuasanya.

'Kenapa aku tak bisa bergerak..?', jerit Sungmin frustasi dalam hatinya. Yang pasti.. satu hal yang ingin di lakukannya saat ini adalah menghabisi namja yang lancang menyentuhnya.

"Unghh.."

Sungmin memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat, berusaha untuk mengumpulkan semua tenaganya saat di rasakannya lidah namja itu bergerak naik menyapu tulang rahangnya. Namun sedetik kemudian dirasakannya sapuan nafas hangat di wajahnya.

"kau manis sekali noona."

Ujar Kyuhyun lirih sambil memamerkan seringaian andalannya yang mampu membuat kepopulerannya di sekolah melejit seketika. Dan mohon di catat, rating populernya naik 2 bintang setelah salah satu siswa sekolah mendapatkan foto smirk andalannya.

"…"

Sungmin mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang tak bisa berkutik. Bibirnya seperti di kunci dan diberi lem yang takkan pernah lepas.

"My lung…"

".."

Bola mata foxy itu bergetar menandakan rasa takut yang meliputinya. Terlebih ketika Kyuhyun menyurukkan wajahnya diantara ceruk leher jenjang itu, menghirup dan menyimpan aroma tubuh yang tengah bergetar menahan rasa takut yang melandanya.

"Jangan takut…"

Bisik Kyuhyun tepat di telinga kiri Sungmin, lalu membisikkan mantra untuk membebaskan gadis itu dari kekangannya.

"Hh.."

"Sssttt…"

Lagi, Kyuhyun menempelkan telunjuk kanannya di bibir Sungmin yang kembali terkatup rapat. Tersenyum kecil kala mata foxy itu berkilat penuh amarah.

"Kau… inangku…"

Langsung saja bola mata Sungmin membulat dan hendak berteriak saat Kyuhyun langsung membekap mulutnya.

"Kau takkan bisa lepas dariku-Lee Sungmin."

Kali ini-kali pertama Kyuhyun memberikan senyum tulusnya, yang-mau tak mau Sungmin harus mengakui-mampu membuatnya luluh seketika.

Telapak tangan kiri Kyuhyun bergerak untuk menyibak poni yang menutupi dahi Sungmin, lalu meninggalkan tanda kepemilikan-berupa tanda gores kecil perak-tepat di bagian tulang pelipisnya.

"Hari ini aku hanya ingin mengenalmu lebih jauh. Mungkin di pertemuan berikutnya…"

"…"

"Kita akan semakin akrab^^"

BLAAMM… dalam satu gerakan cepat, Kyuhyun telah hilang dari pandagan Sungmin.

"Hhh…hh…hh.."

Segera Sungmin meringkuk, menenggelamkan wajahnya di antara kedua lututnya.

"Akkhh… apa aku bermimpi..?"

Lirih Sungmin pada dirinya sendiri. Lalu mencubit pipinya dan merasakan rasa panas dan nyeri di pipi kanannya.

"Ini nyata… Siapa dia…?"

"Eonnie, kau sudah bangun ?"

Kibum membuka pintu ruang kesehatan dan mendapati Sungmin tengah duduk meringkuk diatas ranjang.

"Nghh..? apa bel pulang sudah berbunyi Kibum-ahh ?"

Ujar Sungmin mengangkat pandangannya.

"Sudah, sekitar 10 menit yang lalu. Kajja, kita ambil tas eonnie di kelas.."

"ne.."

Kibum-gadis berambut cepak dan berkacamata tebal itu membantu Sungmin turun dari ranjang. Lalu memeriksa suhu tubuh sang kakak.

"Aish Kibummie, aku hanya pingsan.."

"Memang benar, tapi kenapa wajah eonnie pucat seperti itu ?"

"Gwenchana."

Jawaban Sungmin terdengar final, dan Kibum juga tak mau bertanya lebih jauh jika tak ingin membuat mood Sungmin semakin buruk.

'Tidak… Kibum tak boleh tau. Aku tak ingin menyeretnya masuk ke dalam masalahku, itu berbahaya ! bocah itu berbahaya !', kedua tangan Sungmin mengepal erat, rasa takut kembali menguasainya.

"Eonnie, sampai kapan kau mau berdiri di sana ?"

Kibum menginterupsi lamunan Sungmin yang hanya berdiri di depan pintu kelasnya.

"Mianhae.."

"Sungmin-ahh !"

Kepala Sungmin menoleh menatap sosok yang memanggilnya. Sosok yang memiliki model rambut sama dengannya namun warnanya saja yang berbeda.

"Hyukie, maaf kau harus sendiri selama pelajaran kimia berlangsung."

"Gwenchana.. kau sudah sembuh ?"

Ujar Hyukie penuh kekhawatiran dan segera meletakkan telapak tangan kanannya di dahi Sungmin, dan gadis berambut gold itu segera menepisnya.

"Aku tak sakit, hanya sedikit lelah.."

"Terserah padamu ! tapi kami mengkhawatirkanmu !"

Teukie-gadis yang suka menguncir rambunya menjadi satu-memasang wajah tak setujunya.

"Aku tak apa-apa. Jadi… hari ini kita ke rumah Hyukie ?"

"Apa kau bisa, min-ahh ?"

"Tenang saja eonniedeul. . aku ikut kok."

Kibum meyakinkan.

**33ppoppo33**

"Whoaa… rumah Hyukie besar sekali !"

Pekik Teukie tertahan saat memasuki gerbang rumah berwarna putih bersih itu. Terlihat seperti rumah bangsawan yang direnovasi mengikuti gaya modern masa kini.

"Hahaha… biasa saja, Teukie. Ayo masuk !"

Ajak Hyukie saat dua orang pelayan membukakan pintu rumah yang terbuat dari kayu mahoni berhiaskan lapisan cat emas pucat.

"Ah ya, jangan kaget jika bertemu dua namja aneh di rumahku."

"Dua namja aneh ?"

Sambut Sungmin saat merasakan bulu kuduknya merinding.

"Ya ! noona, kau tak sopan sekali. Kami tak aneh !"

Tiba-tiba sesosok namja berambut merah melongokkan kepalanya dari balik sofa yang tertata rapi melingkar-sofa berwarna merah darah yang entah mengapa membuat Sungmin de javu.

"Hai noona^^… Wah Teukie noona semakin cantik, Sungmin noona semakin manis.."

Baik Sungmin maupun Teukie melongo mendapati betapa tingginya namja itu.

"Aish hyung ! jangan sok kenal ! mereka jadi takut kan ?"

Lagi-lagi ada namja lain yang datang dari arah ruangan yang terlihat seperti dapur sambil menenteng botol minuman.

'Dia !', nafas Sungmin serasa tercekat saat namja itu menatapnya diam-diam dan memberikan hadiah berupa seringaian.

"Perkenalkan, kakak beradik sepupuku."

Terang Hyukie tak iklhas.

"Anyeong.. zhoumi imnida.. dan ini namdongsaengku Kyuhyun. Ah ya, kami pengurus OSIS^^"

"Yeah.. siapa yang tak kenal kalian. Hanya saja.. aku baru tau ternyata kau sepupu mereka Hyukie."

Teukie memandang Hyukie dengan tatapan menuntut.

"Teukie ! aku hanya tak ingin di manfaatkan. Nanti para fans mereka malah mendekatiku karena ada maunya !"

"Benar juga."

Timpal Kibum sambil mengangguk khidmat membenarkan.

"Ayo ke taman belakang, bukankah niat awal belajar bersama ?"

**33ppoppo33**

Sudah seminggu berlalu semenjak kejadian Sungmin diserang namja bernama cho Kyuhyun di ruang kesehatan. Dan satu hal yang baru Sungmin sadari… jika Kyuhyun aneh seperti itu, artinya dia sama dengan Hyukie. Tapi.. Sungmin menepis semua pikiran itu mengingat bagaimana sikap sahabatnya yang sangat sangat jauh berbeda dengan Kyuhyun. Dan.. yah, beruntunglah Sungmin karena bisa bernafas lega karena Kyuhyun tak bertindak aneh-aneh padanya selama seminggu ini.

'paling saja dia hanya ingin menggodaku. Huh, mentang-mentang popular !', rutuk Sungmin dalam hatinya. Tak berani mengeluarkan suara hatinya malam ini. Ahh.. kenapa dia yang hanya murid biasa yang bahkan tak satu sekolah mengetahui keberadaannya, mendapatkan masalah dengan Kyuhyun-namja yang popular karena smirk andalannya ? 'Aku juga tak mengerti..hh…'

"Kalau sedang di rumah sendiri, harus waspada. Apalagi kau wanita…"

Sungmin terlonjak kaget saat sebuah suara menggelitik gendang telinganya. Matanya membulat besar kala mendapati sosok yang baru saja di rutukinya tengah berdiri di hadapannya.

"K-kau ? bagaimana bisa kau masuk ke rumahku ?"

"Makanya, hati-hati dalam memeriksa keamanan rumah. Kau lupa mengunci jendela dapurmu, noona.."

"…"

Entahlah.. Sungmin tak menggubris ucapan terakhir Kyuhyun, karena sekarang.. yang ada di pikirannya adalah bagaimana caranya kabur dari rumahnya !

"Jangan takut begitu noona. Aku datang hanya untuk menemanimu… orang tuamu sedang berada di jepang bukan ? dan.. ahh ! Kibum sedang keluar dengan siwon si ketua osis ya ?"

"…"

Sungmin diam membatu. Entah kenapa… insting pertahanannya menyala saat Kyuhyun duduk tepat disamping ranjangnya-tempat dimana dirinya tengah meringkuk.

"Kau sudah makan malam noona ?"

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin lembut, mengurangi ketakutan Sungmin.

"…"

Sungmin tak menjawab dan hanya menggeleng lemah.

"Ayo kita buat makan malam dibawah !"

Tanpa rasa enggan Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin turun ke lantai bawah tempat di mana dapur berada. Ini memang rumah Sungmin, tapi Kyuhyun sering masuk diam-diam saat malam hari hanya untuk memperhatikan wajah polos seperti bayi saat Sungmin tertidur.

'Ugh… kenapa aku tak bisa melawannya..?', batin Sungmin sambil terus mengikuti setiap gerakan Kyuhyun yang sibuk dengan kegiatan memasaknya-lebih tepatnya membuat ramen.

"Yeah.. aku begitu buruk dalam memasak, jadi.. ramen tak terlalu buruk kan ?"

Kyuhyun menyodorkan ramen yang masih mengepulkan asap-menggugah selera di kala perut kosong seperti ini. Sungmin memandangi ramen yang ada di hadapannya, tak yakin akan keselamatan tubuhnya setelah memakan ramen itu saat mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun tentang bagaimana buruknya dia dalam memasak.

"Kenapa Cuma di pandangi ? jika ramen, ku jamin pasti enak !"

**33ppoppo33**

"Gomapta…"

Lirih Sungmin menyudahi acara makan malamnya dengan menu ramen. Kyuhyun sibuk tenggelam dalam dunia portable-nya sedangkan Sungmin lebih memilih untuk berkelana dengan pikirannya tentang namja yang seenaknya saja ikut campur dalam hidupnya. Kemudian mata Sungmin memperhatikan sosok yang tak menggubrisnya. Merasa tak di perlukan, Sungmin memilih untuk beranjak menuju kamarnya setelah mencuci peralatan makannya.

"Kau mau kemana noona ?"

"Ke kamar. Kalau kau tak ada keperluan lagi, pulanglah ! aku tak mau repot menelepon Hyukie untuk memintanya agar menjemputmu."

"Heh, si pirang itu tengah sibuk bermalam minggu dengan ikannya !"

"…"

Sungmin tak memberi tanggapan dan mulai menaiki anak tangga menuju kamarnya. Sungmin mengerti siapa si 'ikan' yang dimaksud Kyuhyun. Pastilah seorang Lee Donghae-namjachingu Hyukie, sahabatnya selama ini.

BLAAMM.. pintu kamar Sungmin tertutup. Namun Sungmin tersentak kaget saat mendapati Kyuhyun sudah telentang di atas ranjangnya dan memainkan boneka kelincinya.

"Ya ! kalau kau hanya berniat mengangguku, lebih baik kau segera pulang !"

"Di luar hujan."

Jawab Kyuhyun santai. Sungmin sangat terusik dengan sikap Kyuhyun yang terkesan sok kenal sok dekat dengannya.

"Aku tak peduli ! kalau bukan karena kau adalah sepup-…"

"Berhentilah marah-marah… we are one, and you are my blood…"

Ucap Kyuhyun lirih dan menatap Sungmin intens. Membuat gadis itu terpaku di tempatnya. Tubuhnya terasa kaku untuk sekedar menggerakkan jemari tangannya.

"Tak kan ada manusia yang tak dipengaruhi oleh feromon-ku. Termasuk kau…"

Kyuhyun menyeringai dan mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Sungmin, membuat gadis itu menahan nafasnya.

"Aku sangat menantikan hari ini datang…"

Ujar Kyuhyun sambil menciumi sudut bibir Sungmin, membuat gadis itu merasakan lututnya menjadi lemas. Kyuhyun langsung menarik pinggangnya dan merapatkan tubuh mereka.

"Cukup hanya memberikan darahmu dan aku akan setia padamu, Lee Sungmin.."

"K-kau siapa..? siapa kau sebenarnya..?"

Susah payah Sungmin membebaskan dirinya dari kekangan namja yang lebih tinggi darinya itu. Lalu melangkah mundur hingga punggungnya menabrak lemari pakaiannya.

"Aku..? yang pasti aku terlahir bukan sebagai manusia, tapi sebagai vampire…"

Terang Kyuhyun santai, sementara Sungmin di hadapannya hanya bisa menggeleng ketakutan. Jika mendengar kata vampire.. itu artinya akan berurusan dengan darah bukan..?

"Apa maksudmu ? kau jangan bercanda !"

"Aku tak bercanda, noona. Kau adalah inang-ku. Apa kau lupa dengan ucapanku di ruang kesehatan ?"

Jantung Sungmin berdetak tak karuan. Takut membayangkan riwayatnya akan tamat sampai di detik ini.

"Ma-mana ada vampire di zaman modern seperti sekarang ? kalau kau berniat mengerjaiku, sudahi leluconmu !"

"Ada. Buktinya aku.."

Seiring ucapannya, Kyuhyun memamerkan kedua taringnya, membuat Sungmin bergidik ngeri.

"Kau inang-ku, noona. Aku membutuhkan darahmu…"

"Tidak !"

Sungmin terlihat kalap ketika Kyuhyun berjalan mendekatinya. Gadis itu meremas kuat blus lengan panjang berwarna coklat tuanya yang menutupi tubuhnya hingga lutut.

"Vampire membutuhkan inang, jadi mereka takkan membunuhnya dengan menghisap darahnya hingga habis…"

"Tidak ! kau ! pergi ! pergi !"

Sungmin mendorong Kyuhyun agar menjauhinya dan berusaha untuk melarikan diri. Namun Kyuhyun menahannya dan menghempaskannya kembali merapat ke lemari yang ada di belakangnya.

"Kau harusnya bersyukur, noona. Vampire lain akan menstalker inang mereka dan menyerangnya tiba-tiba. Lalu menculiknya dan memaksa sang inang agar mau menjadi miliknya. Aku tak suka cara itu.. terlalu curang ! aku lebih suka cara terang-terangan seperti ini…"

Kembali Kyuhyun mengecup sekilas sudut bibir Sungmin, membuat gadis itu sedikit menegang. Kedua tangan Kyuhyun yang menahan bahu Sungmin meremasnya lembut sambil kembali mendekatkan wajah mereka.

"From now on.. you are mine.."

CHUU~~

TBC

Eotteohke ?

Gimana reader ?

Review yah..? ini ff ketiga saya di fandom ini.. gamsa udah baca, review sangat di butuhkan..


	2. fall in to u

sebelum membacanya saya peringatkan karena ff ini tak sesuai EYD karena saya tak mau berpusing ria memikirkan aturan itu. Dan untuk anak dibawah umur dilarang membacanya karena mengandung aktivitas khusus dewasa, yaoi, smut dan lainnya. Saya sudah peringatkan, kalau masih ngotot membaca saya tak tanggung jawab dengan akibatnya.

Cast : kyumin-kyuhyun milik sungmin dan sungmin milik kyuhyun-titik !. Mereka bukan punya saya, tapi Cuma minjam nama mereka untuk jadi tokoh cerita saya. Dan cerita ini murni milik dari hasil ciptaan saya sendiri. Ahh ya, ini GS. Bukannya berniat melecehkan atau apapun tentang sungmin oppa, tapi saya hanya pinjam nama mereka agar readers semua bisa meresapi feel cerita ini.

**Peringatan lain, sepertinya masih banyak typo yang bertebaran. Maaf g bisa edit sekarang karena keterbatasan waktu.**

**33ppoppo33**

"from now on.. you are mine.."

CHUU~~ kyuhyun mempertemukan bibir mereka. Kemudian mulai menjilati dan melumatnya lembut-sangat lembut hingga membuat sungmin terbuai. Sementara sungmin hanya diam menerima perlakuan kyuhyun. Dia tak pernah berciuman sebelumnya, jadi… sungmin tak mengerti harus bagaimana. Dua pasang mata itu saling menghujam sementara lidah mereka saling bertautan.

CCLLK… bunyi kecipak saliva menggema diantara keheningan di tengah lebatnya hujan dalam kamar hangat itu saat kyuhyun menyudahi ciuman mereka yang terkesan sangat pelan dan hati-hati.

"enghh…"

Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya saat ciuman kyuhyun mulai menjalari garis lehernya. Kemudian berakhir di antara perpotongan bahu dan leher kirinya. Sungmin tahu ! sangat tau apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.. gadis itu semakin mengepalkan tangannya, siap menanti rasa sakit yang tak terperi saat taring tajam itu menembus lehernya-setaunya sangat menyakitkan, itu adalah pengetahuan yang di dapat sungmin dari berbagai film yang pernah di tontonnya.

"ukh.."

Dahi sungmin mengerut saat dirasakannya ada cairan dari dalam tubuhnya seperti dihisap, menimbulkan sensasi geli yang mengakibatkan tubuhnya menggelinjang. Kyuhyun menahan gerakan tubuh sungmin agar taringnya tak mengoyak kulit seputih susu itu. Menghisap perlahan cairan merah pekat yang sudah lama di idam-idamkannya. Cairan yang akan selalu diingatnya bagaimana lezatnya.

"hmm… manis, darahmu sangat manis. Aku sangat menyukainya…"

Sungmin heran, kenapa dia tak merasakan sakit di bagian lehernya..?

"kau harus berterima kasih pada ayahmu yang keturunan hunter… karena gen milik-nya lah yang menyebabkanmu kebal terhadap rasa sakit akibat taring-ku..sshh…"

Kyuhyun mendesis saat dirasakannya tubuh sungmin melemas dan bertumpu padanya.

"maaf, apa aku terlalu banyak meminum darahmu..?"

Tanya kyuhyun dengan nada khawatir sambil menggendong sungmin dan membaringkannya di ranjang yang ber seprai merah gelap itu.

"…"

Sungmin diam, namun sedetik kemudian buliran bening meluncur bebas dari kedua sudut matanya.

"kenapa kau menangis..?"

Ujar kyuhyun sambil menjilati jejak cairan asin itu dengan lidahnya. Lalu menyibak poni sungmin hingga tampaklah garis samar berkilau seperti perak di pelipisnya. Kyuhyun mengusap jejak garis itu dengan jari telunjuknya hingga garis itu kembali menghilang sempurna.

"kau adalah takdirku, kau takkan pernah bisa menolaknya…"

Kembali kyuhyun melumat bibir semerah cherry itu hingga membengkak. Merasakan tak ada respon dari sungmin, kyuhyun memilih untuk menyudahinya dan beralih menjilati wajah yang mulus tanpa cela itu. Dapat dirasakan sungmin saliva yang mengering di seluruh wajahnya, namun gadis itu tak berniat melawan karena memang tak bisa. Tubuhnya seperti pasrah saat kyuhyun menyentuhnya.

"ahh ya.. aku hampir lupa.."

".."

Sungmin melirik kyuhyun di ekor matanya, namun hanya leher putih pucat itu yang ada di hadapannya.

"inang takkan pernah mengalami penuaan. Karena inang akan terus hidup selama vampire pemiliknya tetap eksis di dunia ini.."

**33ppoppo33**

"ya ! eonnie ! ppali ireona~~"

"ngh..?"

"ireona !"

"umm.."

Kibum berdecak kesal melihat sungmin yang masih setia di bawah gulungan selimutnya.

"eonnie !"

Dalam satu hentakan, kibum berhasil menarik paksa selimut yang menggulung sungmin, membuat pemilik selimut terpaksa membuka matanya.

"kenapa kau membangunkanku pagi sekali..?"

Protes sungmin sambil mengucek matanya.

"habisnya, sudah pukul 9 kau tak bangun juga."

Sungut kibum sambil melipat selimut itu.

"ngomong-ngomong, jam berapa kau pulang tadi malam ?"

"eoh ? sekitar jam 10 malam, ku lihat eonnie sudah tidur dan aku tak tega membangunkanmu. Aku mau menyiapkan sarapan dulu. Sana ! eonnie mandi dulu !"

Kibum mendorong sungmin untuk masuk ke dalam kamar mandi lalu menutup pintunya dan berlalu kearah dapur.

"tadi malam hanya mimpi kan..?"

Gumam sungmin sambil memandangi dirinya yang masih terbalut blus coklatnya di depan cermin washtafel. Ditelitinya wajahnya, tak ada yang aneh-menurut sungmin.

"!"

Sungmin memandang shock dirinya sendiri di cermin kala mendapati dua bulatan kecil yang samar-samar terlihat di leher kirinya. Kembali kilasan kejadian semalam terlintas di pikirannya.

"tidak tidak… itu hanya ilusiku.."

Sungmin menepuk kedua pipinya, seolah membuat dirinya sadar dari khayalannya sendiri. Tapi… perlahan, sungmin meraba bekas 'gigitan' semalam, dapat dirasakannya secara samar permukaan yang sedikit kasar di bagian tersebut.

"tamatlah riwayatku.. bagaimana jika appa mengetahuinya ?"

Sungmin merosot di dinding kamar mandi, meringkuk dan menyembunyikan wajahnya diantara kedua lututnya.

"bodoh ! kenapa aku tak bisa melawannya ?"

Sungmin mengerang frustasi dan mengacak rambutnya kasar.

"aku harus membersihkan diri !"

**33ppoppo33**

"kau lama sekali eonnie."

"yah… maaf. Eh ? kau mau kemana ?"

Sungmin memandang bingung kibum yang sudah rapi dengan pakaian mendaki gunungnya dan ransel yang berada di punggungnya.

"hehehehe… kelasku mengadakan kemah selama tiga hari, tak masalah jika aku ikut kan ? siwon yang memintanya.."

Kibum terlihat salah tingkah saat menyebut nama siwon, membuat sungmin berniat besar sekali untuk menggodanya.

"aku mengizinkanmu pergi asalkan kau tak bertindak di luar batas dengan namja-mu !"

"aish eonnie ! aku juga tau batasannya kok !"

"ya sudah. Kalau kau memang ingin pergi, aku tak keberatan…"

Putus sungmin santai, lalu mulai memakan roti panggang yang di buatkan kibum untuknya.

"gomapta eonnie, aku berangkat dulu ! siwon sudah menungguku di bawah !"

"ne..ne.. kau harus hati-hati !"

"ne^^"

Setelah mengecup kilat pipi sungmin, kibum segera berlari ke luar rumah. Sungmin hanya melanjutkan sarapan paginya dengan lesu. Dirumah sendiri lagi… itulah yang di teriakkan sungmin dalam hatinya. Orang tuanya akan kembali dari jepang sekitar seminggu lagi, berhubung neneknya sakit.

Setelah menyelesaikan sarapannya, sungmin berniat untuk melanjutkan tidurnya. Entahlah… dia merasa sangat lelah sekali. Bawaan matanya ingin istirahat.

"heuh~~ kibum pergi camping…"

TRINGGG…!

"jika kelas kibum pergi camping, itu artinya…"

Sungmin melompat-lompat girang dan mempercepat langkahnya menaiki anak tangga menuju kamarnya. Setelah sampai di dalam kamar, sungmin menguncinya dan berjalan menuju ranjangnya.

"pagi, noona."

JDEERR…!

Hancur sudah kegembiraan sungmin mendapati sosok itu tengah berbaring santai di atas ranjangnya.

"kau ! seharusnya kau pergi dengan teman sekelasmu kan ?"

Sungmin menatap horror pada kyuhyun yang memandangnya dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"aku bisa membatalkannya dengan alasan kesehatan… lagi pula, aku tak mau terpisah jauh dengan inang-ku.."

Sadar atau tidak, bulu kuduk sungmin berdiri saat mendengar kyuhyun menyebut kata inang.

"ti…tidak ! aku bukan inang-mu !"

Sungmin berteriak kalap dan berniat hendak kabur lagi dari kamarnya. Bukan kyuhyun namanya jika membiarkan sungmin kabur begitu saja, pastilah namja itu akan mencegahnya.

"kau inang-ku !"

Geram kyuhyun setengah kesal sambil menghempaskan sungmin di atas ranjangnya sendiri. Kemudian menindih sungmin dan menatapnya marah, membuat sungmin menciut seketika.

"kau takkan bisa lepas dariku…"

Ujar kyuhyun lembut, berbanding terbalik dengan ekspresi menakutkannya beberapa detik lalu.

"karena aku sudah menandai-mu."

Jemari kyuhyun bergerak menyusuri leher sungmin, lalu berhenti tepat di bagian yang meninggalkan jejak keperakan. Sementara sungmin bergetar ketakutan di bawah kungkungan namja berkulit pucat itu.

"huhh.."

Sungmin mengerang tertahan saat merasakan nafas hangat yang menari-nari di lehernya. Kyuhyun menyusuri garis leher itu dengan hidungnya, hingga berakhir di bagian dada sungmin.

"kau seperti candu bagiku.."

Ujar kyuhyun lirih sebelum menyambar bibir plump nan menggoda itu dengan bibirnya. Tak memperdulikan sungmin yang meronta melawan aksinya, kyuhyun terus saja melumat bibir manis itu dengan kasar.

Setelah puas menikmati bibir plump di hadapannya, kyuhyun beralih menjilati garis rahang sungmin dan terus naik hingga ke telinga. Menjilatinya dan menggigitnya dengan erotis. Membuat sungmin mau tak mau mengeluarkan desahan lirihnya.

"let's we play…"

**33ppoppo33**

"aaaa..! hh.."

BRRUUGHH… sungmin ambruk menimpa kyuhyun. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal setelah mencapai puncak nikmatnya surga dunia untuk kedua kalinya.

"ummh… kau benar-benar adorable chagiya.."

Bisik kyuhyun tepat di telinga kiri sungmin, lalu membalikkan posisi hingga kini dialah yang menindih sungmin. Yeoja itu pasrah saja ketika kyuhyun kembali mencumbunya, menghisap lehernya hingga meninggalkan jejak yang tak kecil bahkan memanjakan kedua nipple miliknya dengan rakus. Membuat sungmin menggelinjang geli sekaligus nikmat.

"nngghh… ukh !"

Pinggang sungmin begerak tak nyaman saat merasakan kyuhyun kembali menggerakkan genitalnya dalam tubuh sungmin. Gerakan konstan yang bertempo pelan itu berhasil menyita desahan dan erangan sungmin, membuat kyuhyun begitu puas dan semakin bersemangat untuk memancing sungmin kembali merasakan orgasme.

**33ppoppo33**

_3 months later_

"aku haus.."

"…"

Tanpa menunggu kyuhyun meminta untuk yang kedua kalinya, sungmin membuka dua kancing teratas kemeja sekolahnya dan menurunkan blazernya.

"nngh…"

Sungmin sedikit berjeringit merasakan kyuhyun yang sedang meminum darahnya. Beberapa detik kemudian di rasakannya lidah kyuhyun menari-nari di leher kirinya-menandakan vampire muda itu telah selesai dengan ritual melepas dahaganya.

"minhh..?"

"apa..?"

Sungmin mendongakkan kepalanya saat kyuhyun menjilati lehernya hingga mencapai dagunya.

"aku ingin melakukannya sekarang !"

"nggh.. ani ! ini masih di sekolah !"

"tenang saja, takkan ada yang berani memasuki ruang OSIS.."

Sungmin hanya pasrah saja saat kyuhyun membuka semua kancing kemejanya dan menarik kedua cube bra yang menutupi dadanya.

"ahh.."

Susah payah sungmin menahan suara desahannya saat kyuhyun meremas kedua dadanya dengan terampil. Bukannya sungmin tak menyukainya-hanya saja dia takut jika ada yang mendengar suara-suara aneh yang bersumber di ruangan OSIS.

"kyuuhh..uumh…"

"hm ?"

Kyuhyun hanya bergumam kecil sambil terus melanjutkan untuk melumat dan menandai payudara sungmin yang mampu membuatnya ketagihan.

"jangan sekarang…"

"wae ?"

"oohh… akh !"

Sungmin mengerang kecil saat merasakan tangan kyuhyun yang meremas genitalnya di balik rok selutut yang di pakainya.

"k-kyuhh… a-aku-aaahh…"

"aku tau. Ini pertengahan bulan."

Ucap kyuhyun datar kemudian membalikkan tubuh sungmin hingga menempel ke dinding. Kemudian menurunkan underwear biru muda sungmin dan menggelitik belahan pantat montok dan padat tersebut.

"nnhh… oohh…hhahhh…"

Sungmin memejamkan matanya saat merasakan jari telunjuk kyuhyun mulai mencoba untuk memasuki anusnya. Kemudian sedikit berjeringit saat merasakan jari panjang tersebut berhasil menerobos sempitnya rectum miliknya.

"ahhh…ahhh…ouuh ! anhh.."

Sungmin mulai mendesah tak karuan saat merasakan kyuhyun mengeluar-masukkan telunjuknya. Menyadari sungmin yang mulai terbawa permainannya, kyuhyun menghentikan gerakan jarinya.

"k-kenapahh.. berhenti ?"

Protes sungmin manja, membuat kyuhyun menyeringai.

"apa satu jari cukup..?"

Bisik kyuhyun di telinga sungmin, membuatnya merinding saat kyuhyun mulai menjilati cuping telinganya.

"ugnhh.."

Bukannya menjawab, sungmin malah menggerakkan pinggangnya hingga kyuhyun dengan sengaja mengeluarkan jarinya.

"jawab pertanyaanku chagiya~~"

Desah kyuhyun sambil meremas payudara sungmin dari belakang dengan gemas, membuat sungmin mengerang frustasi.

"masukkan kyu.."

"apanya yang di masukkan ?"

Tanya kyuhyun sambil menyeringai mendengar permintaan sungmin.

"nnghh.. masukkan milikmuhh.."

"bagaimana kalau aku tak mau ?"

"kyuuhh…"

Sungmin merajuk manja, membuat kyuhyun menjadi tak tahan dan menarik pinggang sungmin agar yeoja itu menungging.

"aakkh !"

Sungmin membekap mulutnya sendiri, agar jeritannya tak terdengar jelas saat kyuhyun langsung memasukkan tiga jarinya ke anus sungmin. Jika bukan karena ini masa subur sungmin, mungkin kyuhyun sudah menghajar vagina itu sedari tadi.

"oouhh.. kyuuhh… ahh ! aah ! aahhh !"

Sungmin menahan tubuhnya dengan cara bertumpu ke dinding. Ini terlalu nikmat baginya !

"kyuuh !"

Mata sungmin membeliak saat merasakan sweetpot miliknya di temukan oleh jemari terlatih kyuhyun. Membuat empunya jari menyeringai dan menghentikan gerakan mengeluar-masukkan jarinya. Tapi mulai menekan-nekan titik itu dengan jarinya dan menggelitiknya, membuat sungmin menggelinjang tak karuan.

Sungmin mengerang dan mengejang untuk beberapa detik saat mendapat orgasme pertamanya hari ini. Kyuhyun tidak menyia-nyiakan cairan yang mengalir dari genital sungmin, segera melumuri juniornya dengan cairan sungmin dan meratakannya-sebagai pengganti lube yang biasa di gunakannya.

"unghh.. sakkkitt…"

Kaki sungmin bergetar saat merasakan benda yang sudah sangat tegang dan besar itu berusaha menerobos rectum miliknya.

"mianhae… sebentar lagi kau akan menikmatinya.."

Kyuhyun menciumi tengkuk sungmin, tangannya yang menganggur menekan-nekan klitoris sungmin dan semakin memasukkan miliknya kedalam rectum sempit itu.

"oooohh… so tighty-aahh.."

Kyuhyun seperti melayang saat merasakan hole sungmin menjepit miliknya dengan ketat. Lalu memulai gerakan maju mundurnya agar tercipta surga dunia yang sama-sama mereka inginkan.

"ssshh… tahan suaramu, ada yang datang…"

Bisik kyuhyun tepat di telinga sungmin. sungmin langsung melotot mendengar penuturan kyuhyun. Yang benar saja ! apa jadinya jika ada orang lain yang melihat kegiatan mereka saat ini ?

"asalkan kau tak bersuara, kita aman…"

Ujar kyuhyun setelah berkomat-kamit membaca mantra entah apa yang sungmin tak ketahui, lalu memepetkan sungmin ke dinding hingga benar-benar menempel dan berdiri tegak menghadap dinding. Kemudian tangan kirinya bergerak kembali memanjakan klitoris sungmin dan tangannya kanannya bergerak untuk meremas bergantian dada sungmin yang menurutnya semakin membesar.

CKKLEK… bunyi pintu di buka membuat sungmin benar-benar membekap mulutnya. Ingin sekali sungmin mengumpat kyuhyun dan membentak memarahinya. Bukannya mempermudah, kyuhyun malah mempersulit keadaan dengan merangsang titik-titik sensitive di tubuhnya, terlebih di bagian klitorisnya. Tanpa dosa, kyuhyun semakin mempercepat gerakan juniornya membobol sungmin.

"nghh-…"

Hampir saja sungmin kelepasan saat kyuhyun menghentak kasar miliknya dalam tubuh sungmin. Telinga sungmin menangkap bunyi langkah yang semakin mendekat kearah mereka-kearah area di samping lemari penyimpanan dokumen-dokumen yang merupakan sudut ruangan.

"cho kyuhyun-ssi, lain kali jangan bertindak gegabah memakan inang-mu di tempat berbahaya…"

Sungmin kenal suara itu. Beberapa detik kemudian dapat ditangkap sungmin suara pintu di tutup.

"ahhh.. kita ketahuan zhoumi hyung-oouhh.."

Ujar kyuhyun semakin gencar mempercepat gerakannya.'zhoumi mengetahui keberadaan mereka..?, itu artinya…'

"akkh ! uuhh~~~"

Sungmin mengeliat saat merasakan cairan panas itu memenuhi dirinya. Kyuhyun mencapai puncak pertamanya, tapi bukan berarti namja itu akan berhenti. Karena.. sekarang saja dia hanya memperlambat gerakannya, menikmati sisa-sisa puncaknya dan kembali merangsang sungmin lebih liar.

"aaahhh~~~"

Desahan kecewa sungmin mengiringi lepasnya tautan tubuh mereka. Membuahkan seringaian di bibir kyuhyun.

"aku ingin melihat wajahmu chagiya.."

Ujar kyuhyun dengan nada yang dibuat-buat seperti penyesalan dan segera menarik salah satu kursi lalu mendudukkan dirinya, tak lupa mendudukkan sungmin di pangkuannya.

"aahh oohh.."

Tergesa-gesa sungmin memposisikan kebanggaan kyuhyun tepat di lubang anusnya. Lalu perlahan menurunkan tubuhnya dan mulai mendesah tak karuan akibat tindakannya sendiri.

"kyuuh~~"

Desah sungmin mendayu, lalu membuka semua kancing kemeja seragam kyuhyun. Menyibaknya dan meraba-raba dada putih pucat itu. Membuat empunya dada hanya mendesah lirih menahan sensasi nikmat yang membuatnya candu.

"Minnie… naughty !"

Sentak kyuhyun saat merasakan goa hangat itu memanjakan nipple miliknya.

"bergerak chagiya…"

Pinta kyuhyun lembut saat sungmin berhenti menggerakkan pinggulnya dan hanya mendiamkan juniornya, lebih focus untuk mengerjai nipple miliknya. Sungmin menurut dan mulai bergerak perlahan, membuat kyuhyun geram.

"aahhakkkhh !"

Sungmin terpekik saat kyuhyun menarik kasar pinggulnya dan menaik turunkan tubuhnya dengan cepat.

"nnnhh !"

Sungmin mendongakkan kepalanya. Tidak ! ini terlalu nikmat !

"aahh ! aah ! akkh !"

**33ppoppo33**

"uukkh… ahh ! akh ! akh ! akh !"

Sungmin memejamkan matanya dan tangannya bergerak meremas-remas payudaranya sendiri. Puncak kenikmatan itu sudah semakin dekat.

"sexy Minnie.."

Desis kyuhyun sambil terus mengelus punggung yang masih terbalut seragam sekolah di hadapannya. Menikmati betapa sempitnya rectum sungmin dari belakang benar-benar membuatnya gila.

"uuhhh~~~"

Sungmin melambatkan tempo gerakan pinggulnya. Menggoyangnya ke kiri dan kekanan dengan gerakan sensual.

"jangan menggodaku, minhh.."

Ujar kyuhyun geram dan menarik pinggul sungmin agar bergerak lebih cepat. Namja itu ingin segera mencapai puncaknya, namun sungmin terlihat menggodanya.

"aaaa~~~"

Tubuh yeoja itu terguncang-guncang hebat. Kedua buah dadanya melompat-lompat seperti hendak lepas. Dapat dirasakannya anusnya menjadi sangat panas.

"oohh !"

Kyuhyun menggeram antara marah dan nikmat.

"damn fucking !"

Bentak kyuhyun sambil kembali menggerakkan tubuh sungmin yang lemas terkulai di pangkuannya.

"hh..hhh…"

"aku tak puas hanya memakai lubang alternative…"

"jangan ! aku tak mau terjadi hal yang tak diinginkan !"

Sungmin berusaha mencegah kyuhyun yang bersikeras untuk memasukkan juniornya ke vagina sungmin.

"aku berjanji takkan mengeluarkannya di dalam, chagiya.."

Sungmin hanya menerima pasrah saat kyuhyun menurunkan tubuhnya hingga junior itu memasuki genitalnya.

"ukkh…"

Dahi sungmin mengerut menahan rasa sakit dan nikmat sekaligus saat junior kyuhyun menerobos liang kenikmatannya. Dan dimulailah suasana panas nan menggairahkan. Mereka tak mengacuhkan bel pertanda sekolah usai yang berbunyi semenjak dua jam lalu..

**33ppoppo33**

"dimana kyuhyun ?"

"sepertinya dia sedang melakukannya dengan sungmin di ruangan OSIS.."

Jawab eunhyuk malas dan menatap donghae penuh tanda tanya.

"wae, hae ?"

"…"

Donghae tak menjawab dan memandang berkeliling parkiran sekolah yang telah sunyi. Hanya ada mobilnya dan mobil Ferrari biru yang terparkir tak jauh dari mobilnya.

"hyukie.. aku ingin sekarang.."

"m-mwo ? ani !"

Eunhyuk menatap horror donghae yang memandangnya lapar.

"ahh…"

Donghae menyeringai penuh kemenangan saat merasakan sesuatu di balik rok vampire-nya mulai bangun.

"hae-ahh.."

"hm ? kau haus, hyukiehh..?"

Tanya donghae dengan nada mendayu dan membuka kancing seragamnya. Memamerkan lehernya pada eunhyuk. Langsung saja sosok berambut pirang sebahu itu menancapkan taringnya di leher inang-nya.

"arkh.."

Donghae berteriak lirih merasakan perih dan panas yang menyatu ketika eunhyuk menancapkan taringnya. Selang beberapa detik kemudian, dapat dirasakannya lidah sang vampire yang menari-nari di lehernya.

"little donghae sudah memberontak.."

Lirih eunhyuk sambil menurunkan zipper celana donghae dan membebaskan junior yang tengah bangkit itu.

"little hyukie juga sudah meronta minta di manjakan.."

Ujar donghae tak kalah nakal dan menyibak rok yang di pakai eunhyuk.

"penyamaranmu sebagai yeoja sukses besar.."

Donghaemengisi kekosongan diantara mereka sambil membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja eunhyuk.

"huh, kalau bukan karena ahjumma memintaku untuk membantu bocah setan itu mendapatkan inang-nya, aku juga tak sudi.."

Sungut eunhyuk sambil mulai meraba-raba dada bidang donghae.

"hahaha… kau pakai mantra apa hingga membuat dadamu menjadi mirip yeoja ?"

"hanya memakai bra dan menyumpalnya-ini saran zhoumi hyung…"

**33ppoppo33**

"aish jangan ganggu aku kibum-ahh ! aku sedang lelah !"

Jawab sungmin kesal sambil melempar satu bantalnya ke arah kibum yang sedari tadi memaksanya untuk turun makan malam.

"eonnie, eomma dan appa sedang dirumah loh sekarang."

Tutur kibum sambil berjalan mendekat ke Rajang yang di tempati sungmin. Yeoja itu tidur tengkurap membenamkan wajahnya dalam bantal. Kibum hanya tersenyum maklum sambil memunguti bantal yang meleset mengenainya.

"katakan saja pada mereka aku sudah makan malam di luar barusan.."

"eonnie, jangan sampai appa curiga kalau kau adalah inang vampire.."

"!"

Sungmin terlonjak kaget mendengar bisikan kibum dan mendudukkan tubuhnya. Menatap kibum tak percaya.

"a…apa maksudmu ?"

"hahaha… aku tau kok semuanya tentangmu eonnie. Tenang saja, aku takkan membocorkannya pada siapapun, termasuk orang tua kita."

"darimana kau tau ?"

"siwon adalah sepupu kyuhyun dari pihak ayahnya. Sementara hyukie eonnie adalah sepupunya dari pihak ayahnya."

"lalu ? apa siwon juga-"

"tidak. Dia tak sama seperti kyuhyun. Tapi hyukie eonnie-lah yang sama dengannya…"

"jadi… selama ini.. aku…"

Sungmin menuding dirinya sendiri tak percaya.

"hahh.. biasa saja eonnie. Aku sangat tertarik dengan kehidupan seperti itu. Kajja kita makan malam di bawah.."

"chamka, aku harus membersihkan diri dulu.."

Sungmin bergegas masuk ke kamar mandinya, sangat berniat membersihkan dirinya yang dipenuhi oleh cairan kyuhyun yang mengering.

"hahaha… kau memang bau eonnie. Terlebih aroma kyuhyun sangat kuat melekat di tubuhmu."

Bisik kibum pada sungmin sebelum melesat keluar dari kamar saudarinya itu. Sungmin hanya bisa memerah malu mendengar penuturan adiknya. Ahh ! sebaiknya dia harus cepat berbersih diri sebelum orang tuanya-terlebih appa-nya curiga.

**33ppoppo33**

1 year later

"eomma, appa.. Minnie pulang ke apartemen dulu ya !"

Setelah mengecup kilat pipi kedua orang tuanya, sungmin melesat keluar rumah. Kyuhyun sudah menantinya dengan mobil Ferrari biru safir kebanggannya.

"hati-hati chagiya !"

Teriakn wookie-eomma sungmin dari dalam rumah yang hanya dibalas sungmin dengan jawaban 'ne' yang sayup-sayup terdengar.

"parasit itu menjemputnya lagi ya.."

Dengus yesung-sang appa-tak suka. Kemudian membuka lembaran Koran asal-asalan untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya.

"kau tak bisa terus-menerus membenci calon menantu kita. Sungmin sudah menjadi mahasiswa, yesung-ahh.."

"awas saja jika parasit itu menyakiti sungmin, tamatlah riwayatnya dengan shoutguns-ku."

"kau juga tak bisa semena-mena menggunakan senjatamu selama vampire itu tak melanggar aturan bukan ?"

"ya..ya..ya… vampire muda itu memang tak membunuh manusia, tapi kenapa harus putri kita yang menjadi inang-nya ?"

"entahlah.. mungkin itu merupakan garis yang telah di tentukan oleh sang pencipta.."

"takdir ya.."

**33ppoppo33**

"kenapa tak segera berangkat..?"

"…"

"kyu..?"

"…"

Sungmin memandang bingung kyuhyun yang menatap kosong jalanan walaupun tangannya menggenggam kemudi mobilnya. Beberapa detik kemudian, seringaian terukir di bibirnya.

"ada berita bagus.."

"apa..?"

Sungmin kembali menoleh menatap kyuhyun.

"ternyata.. orang tuamu telah mengetahui rahasia kita. Hanya saja mereka berpura-pura tak tau.."

"hah ?"

Sungmin terenyuh mendengar penuturan kyuhyun. Sungmin tau pendengaran namja ini tajam dan sepertinya baru saja menguping pembicaraan orang tuanya.

"itu.. tidak mungkin ! kau jangan bercanda, kyu !"

"aku tak bercanda. Aku mendengarnya. Yeah.. walaupun appa-mu masih belum terima bahwa kau adalah inang-ku, tapi eomma-mu mengerti akan posisi kita.. tenang saja, semua akan baik-baik saja.."

"bagaimana aku bisa tenang ! apa yang harus ku katakana pada appa saat bertemu nanti ?"

"kau tak perlu menyiapkan penjelasan apapun. Seiring berjalannya waktu, appa-mu akan menerima kehadiranku. Dia hanya butuh waktu. Yesung-ssi hanya belum dapat menerima bahwa putrinya adalah inang-ku.."

"kenapa orang tuaku tak pernah menanyakannya padaku..?"

Sungmin menunduk lesu, membuat rambutnya yang sudah panjang berjatuhan menutupi wajahnya. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum santai, lalu menyibak rambut yang menutupi wajah manis itu.

"tentu saja karena mereka juga tak berhak mengatur hidupmu lebih jauh. Ahh ! aku sudah mulai haus. Semakin cepat kita sampai di apartemenmu akan semakin bagus !"

Sungmin hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. Dia sudah hafal sekali kebiasaan kyuhyun jika menagih darahnya. Pasti akan diakhiri dengan proses adegan ranjang beberapa ronde. Bukannya sungmin tak suka, hanya saja kyuhyun suka tak mengenal tempat, itu saja…

"ingat ! besok aku ada kuliah pagi da n au juga harus sekolah kyu !"

"tergantung mood-ku, Minnie.."

Kyuhyun mengerling nakal dan memamerkan taringnya sekilas..

"salahkan tubuhmu yang sangat menggoda.."

"kenapa aku yang di salahkan ?"

"tubuhmu sangat sexy.. aku tak tahan untuk selalu menyerangmu.."

"jangan berharap !"

Ujar sungmin kesal sambil membuang tatapannya ke kaca mobil yang diliputi kelamnya malam. Bulir-bulir hujan menghiasi kaca sekelam malam saat bulan baru itu.

"habisnya… kau sangat nakal dalam urusan bercinta, berbeda dengan wajah polosmu."

"he ? aku memang polos kok !"

"ckckck… apanya yang polos ? kau mendesah keras saat aku memanjakanmu. Aahh kyuhhh… oohh.. nnghh.. cepathh…"

PLETAKK… sungmin memukul kepala namja-nya sendiri saat kyuhyun menirukan desahannya, membuat semburat merah mewarnai pipinya.

"aku tak seperti itu !"

"benarkah..? tapi tak masalah, aku suka kok. Mendesahlah malam ini lebih erotis untukku.."

END

Tebar uang koin cepek… kelar juga ff kyumin ketiga saiia, HAHAHAHAHA…

Maaf ini Cuma 2shoot, g berani bikin panjang-panjang. Takutnya jadi g seru lagi..

Tapi. . . kalo ada yang mau demo kenapa alurnya kecepatan atau terlalu pendek trus g terima ini ff ending,** yang pasti tidak ada sequel NC **karena lagi pengen taubat sesaat bikin NC. saya punya beberapa pilihan :

Sequel berupa masa depan mereka saat menikah (kyumin)

Sequel mereka udah pada punya anak (kyumin, eunhae, zhoury, kangteuk , sibum)

Sequel drable kisah jadian eunhae, zhoury, kangteuk , sibum

Tanpa sequel, segini saja udah cukup

Last, review yah..?


End file.
